


Say So

by reeby10



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Does this count as accidental baby acquisition?, M/M, Pre-Relationship really I guess, You can't have an apocalypse if we fuck off to Australia with the Anti-Christ, more on the pre "just two dudes raising a baby and falling in love" side, really this fic is just... tangential to a lot of things lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Crowley really only started to think better of his spur of the moment decision when they were on the plane, halfway to Australia.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

Crowley really only started to think better of his spur of the moment decision when they were on the plane, halfway to Australia. Not that there was anything else to do at this point than follow through. Neither Heaven nor Hell would be very happy with a “Sorry we stole the Anti-Christ, but here he is, go back to the plan!”

Not that that was an option either. There had been a reason he’d kidnapped the Anti-Christ, no matter how badly thought through the decision had been. He didn’t want the apocalypse to happen. End of story.

And neither did Aziraphale, which was why he was sitting in the much too small seat next to Crowley, wiggling his fingers at the tiny Anti-Christ. Crowley was honestly having a hard time not finding the sight terribly adorable. Good thing he was running from the forces of Hell anyway, because they certainly wouldn’t be amused by that reaction.

(Not that they were ever amused by anything Crowley did. Their loss.)

“It’s going to work out, you know.”

Crowley looked up to see Aziraphale staring at him with those soft, soft eyes. The look on his face was as endearingly earnest as always. Which really shouldn’t have been the case since he’d just spontaneously dropped his entire life, including his beloved bookshop, all on Crowley’s say so.

“Because it’s all God’s plan?” Crowley asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He shifted in his seat, wishing he could miracle it just a little roomier. But no miracles for them, they were on the run and going under the radar.

“Well, no, probably not,” Aziraphale admitted with a sigh. He looked down at the now sleeping Anti-Christ for a moment, then back to Crowley. “I’m not really sure what the plan is anymore to be honest. Or if there is one. But I think it will work out anyway. We’ll figure it out together.”

When he put it that way, Crowley thought this whole running away to Australia with the Anti-Christ thing didn’t sound so bad. Or at least no worse than any of their other bad ideas through the last 6,000 years.

(And there really had been some bad ideas in there.)

Crowley smiled, feeling a rush of warmth at Aziraphale’s answering smile, bright and sure. “If you say so, Angel. If you say so.”


End file.
